Calius, El Perdido
by Athan966
Summary: Un nuevo campeón llega a la liga, el problema es que no tiene recuerdos de su pasado y ha decidido buscarlos en la liga pero no solo encontrara su pasado si no que encontrara nuevos compañeros que a pesar de ser muy buenos le traerán nuevos problemas.


Primero quiero aclarar que ninguno de los personajes de League of Legends me pertenecen y son propiedad de Riot Games.

**Hola chicos esta es mi primera historia, ojala la disfruten y antes que nada me disculpo si encuentran mis horribles faltas de ortografía.**

**No estoy seguro si la historia de para mucho pero bueno…**

**El Perdido**

**Capítulo 1: El ingreso**

Era tarde en la noche y se escuchó por todos los pasillos como se golpeaba la puerta del instituto de guerra, a pesar de ser tan tarde siempre hay guardias en las puertas ya que todos los campeones son de gran importancia tanto para sus naciones como para los invocadores ya que sinceramente es preferible prevenir que lamentar, regresando al tema la puerta seguía sonando y un guardia se dignó a abrir la puerta después de terminar el juego de cartas que mantenía con otro, el guardia abrió la puerta y encontró a un chico de unos 23 años exagerando, cabello largo color negro como la noche a su alrededor y una altura de 1.85 m frente a el.

-¿Qué deseas?- Pregunto el guardia con tono de molestia

-Deseo unirme al instituto de guerra- Contesto el chico con una pequeña sonrisa

-Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana- Afirmo el guardia girando los ojos y poniéndolos en blanco

-¡NO!- Grito un sujeto encapuchado con un manto color azul- No tiene que esperar hasta mañana, ¿No te hemos dicho varias veces ya que los nuevos aplicantes no tienen que esperar Dilan?- se refirió al guardia- Pasa chico, se te harán unas preguntas y después unas pruebas, si las pasas estas dentro- afirmo el encapuchado

-Gracias- dijo el chico de cabello largo mientras avanzaban por los pasillos del instituto de guerra.

El Instituto se ve imponente desde afuera pero por dentro son una serie de laberintos llenos de puertas y letreros sobre estas que a pesar de estar bien indicados un novato podía perderse fácilmente, el par de hombres seguían caminando por los inmensos pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta que decía sobre ella "Nuevos Aplicantes", una vez dentro nuestro chico pude ver a otros sujetos encapuchados con túnicas azules, moradas y uno en específico de color negro, le indicaron que se sentara en la silla que estaba en medio de la habitación y eso procedió a hacer, una vez ahí empezaron con las preguntas.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre Chico?-Pregunto uno de los encapuchados

-Mi nombre es Calius- contesto el chico firmemente

-Bien Calius ¿Cuántos años Tienes?

-¿Cuántos?, no lo sé señor, eso es una de las cosas que me encantaría saber

-¿He escuchado bien?, acaso ¿No sabes cuántos años tienes?

-Escucho perfectamente- afirmo el chico- es por eso que estoy aquí- continuo el chico-Hace un par de años que lo único que hago es vagar consiguiendo trabajos de caza tanto de animales como de caza recompensas para comer, No sé ni mi edad, ni mi origen, ni mi verdadero nombre, me hago llamar a mí mismo "Calius" ya que la primera vez que desperté en un bosque cerca de Damacia había una pequeña inscripción grabada en la en la espada que traigo conmigo que decía: "Calius, deja que el fuego sea tu escudo y el relámpago tu arma", he venido a el instituto ya que desperté con grandes habilidades para la batalla y una arma impresionante y este es el lugar donde se encuentran la mayoría de los grandes guerreros en todo Valoran.

-Interesante-dijo el encapuchado con la túnica negra-Me parece curiosa tu historia y la primera prueba la has pasado, ahora la segunda y la que considero más compleja e importante, te enfrentaras a un par de nuestros campeones, si logras derrotarlos entraras en la academia y tendrás un lugar entre los grandes campeones de Valoran, ¿Listo?

-Si-Dijo Calius Con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Por qué la sonrisa?- pregunto uno de los invocadores con túnica azul.

-Porque tendré al fin la posibilidad de saber quién soy y de dónde vengo-Agrego el muchacho muy emocionado.

-Muy bien chico ahora a la cámara de invocación.

Un encapuchado le pido a Calius que lo siguiera y lo llevo a una gran puerta que decía "Cámara de Invocación"

-Una recomendación Chico- dijo el encapuchado- no te dejes engañar por apariencias y no te guíes solo por lo que ven tus ojos.

El invocador pidió que entrara y cerro la porta tras de él, en unos instantes fue teletransportado a una ubicación fría, frente a él había solo un camino y a su lado había una especie de fantasma.

-¿Deseas comprar algo?- Pregunto el imponente fantasma.

-¿Qué podría comprar?- Se extraño el chico

-No lo se lo que necesites, pociones, una espada de doran o un escudo, creo que los necesitarías.

-Pero si yo traigo mi arma- complemento Calius.

-Si pero a tu arma se le pueden agregar estas, tendrás tu arma normal y armadura pero al comprar los objetos se fusionaran.

-Interesante pero creo que estoy aquí para una prueba.

-Ahh- contesto el fantasma y soltó a una carcajada- Entonces espera Indicaciones.

De pronto llego un invocador que le indico a Calius que en una batalla normal se limitan los poderes de cada uno de los campeones, pero en esta ocasión se te permitirá usar tu máximo potencial, en unos momentos llegarían los primeros campeones para hacer prueba, al cabo de unos minutos le indicaron que fuera al centro del puente frente a el llego un sujeto alto con una armadura pesada y una hacha en la mano.

-Hola, soy Calius- Dijo amistosamente.

-¡No me importa quien seas!- Contesto el noxiano mientras atacaba

Calius se extrañó de la agresividad el hombre procedió a desenvainar, ataco lanzando un trueno y enseguida un puñetazo concentrando el fuego en los nudillos de su mano izquierda, le lanzo hacia atrás y desapareció, inmediatamente llego una chica con un ave.

-¿Tu también me vas a atacar?-pregunto Calius jadeando del ultimo ataque.

-Si, pero dejare que te recuperes un poco, me impresiona que hayas destrozado a Darius de un par de ataques, por cierto, me llamo Quinn y mi ave se llama Valor, soy de Demacia.

-Vale dame Unos segundos en lo que me recupero…. Bien ataca.

-¡Vamos Val!

El ave ataco a Calius con una ferocidad increíble, el se defendió con su brazo izquierdo ya que era el que tenía más cubierto y empezó el contra ataque con su espada, le lanzo un reyo y el ave huyo, de la nada vio una lluvia de flechas sobre el.

-¿Es enserio?- Pregunto Calius con una cara de angustia y cierto sarcasmo Mientras veía caer las flechas

Calius se cubrió con la con su brazo izquierdo con el cual quemo bastantes flechas pero de cualquier forma estaba herido y gravemente, procedió concentrar el resto de sus energías en su espada tan grande como él y disparo un rayo que derribo tanto al ave como a su poseedora, Calius se desmallo. Calius Despertó y estaba en la sala del interrogatorio donde lo despertaron muy agradablemente con un balde de agua fría, el despertó y lo único que le dijeron fue que había sido aceptado, del gusto Calius salto y se puso a correr en círculos y gritar, mientras tanto todos los encapuchados de la sala se reían de él, al notarlo se detuvo y pidió disculpas, procedieron a entregarle la llave de su habitación e indicarle donde estaba, procedió a las habitaciones y mientras estaba en el elevador sintió felicidad de tener algo así como un hogar por primera vez.


End file.
